Poundersaurolophus
:''Pounder redirects here; for the episode of the same name, see Pounder (episode).'' The Poundersaurolophus is a species of Dinotrux, combining aspects from a Pile driver and a Parasaurolophus. They are often referred to simply as Pounders, with one serving as one of the main antagonists of the series beginning in season three. Description Pounders possess pile drivers for faces and have clawed tails that can grip objects or other Dinotrux. Though they are not the largest variety of Trux, their raw power enables them to take on and drive away Tyrannosaurus Trux and Craneosaurs. The only specimens seen in the series have not spoken, though they have demonstrated intelligence and the ability to understand other Trux. Pounders operate by using their raw power to smash structures, rocks, and other Trux in order to mark their territory and drive out unwanted others; this appears to be done mainly for ore. History One Pounder drove Skya and her herd out of a valley they lived in prior to moving into the Crater. Many years later, a Pounder-whether the same Skya encountered previously or another one-entered the Crater and began terrorizing the inhabitants, leading Skya and her friends to confront it. They attempted to trap it so that they could transport it out of the Crater, but it proved too clever for this tactic. Skya then attempted to defeat it through brute force, but found that she couldn't overcome the creature's strength and speed; however, she realized she could turn its aggressive nature against it. To that end, she lured it into a canyon and deliberately jumped off the edge with the Pounder in pursuit, but saved herself using her hook while it fell to the ground. However, even this proved insufficient to halt the Pounder, which continued to haunt the Crater. Some time later, the Pounder formed an alliance with D-Structs, Blayde, and Splitter against Skya and the other Dinotrux. After trapping Skya, Dozer, Ton-Ton, and Garby within Magnet Mountain along with several of their Reptool allies, Pounder was called upon to help capture Ty Rux as well. However, the Trux and Tools were able to work together to break free of their imprisonment. Pounder would continue to work alongside D-Structs and the others, in schemes ranging from trapping Ty's team in a cave full of Gearwigs to attacking them at their newly constructed bridge. In "Imposters" Pounder joined in a plan to lure each of Ty's teammates to different areas of the Crater and trapped Skya before joining in the group assault on Ty himself. Despite Skya and the others coming to their friends aid, Pounder and his teammates were able to knock them off the bridge and into the river below. By the events of "The Return" they had seized complete control of the Crater, with Pounder gleefully smashing various projects of the Dinotrux. However, the returning heroes were able to rally the other Dinotrux in the Crater to their aid and bring them together to ambush the villains at the bridge, forcing them to flee. In "Dreadtrux, Part 1" and "Dreadtrux, Part 2", Pounder and his allies became involved in a battle that ended with them going their separate ways, blaming each other for their repeated failures. Later, Pounder inadvertently awakened the Dreadtrux by pounding the ground near where it lay in hibernation, and was later knocked aside though otherwise left unhurt as it began to rampage. Category:Dinotrux charactersCategory:RobotsCategory:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dinosaurs